


Feral Tomcat

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex isn´t cheating on him, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: When Thomas gets home early from work, Alex acts weird. He can´t be cheating on him, right?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	Feral Tomcat

**Author's Note:**

> My cat is sleeping next to me while I´m writting this and I love her very much (important information)

Alex is in their bedroom, when he hears the front door opening and Thomas calling “I´m home!”. He freezes, glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Thomas shouldn´t be home for another two hours.

“You have to be quiet.”, he says as he makes his way toward the door.

He quietly closes it behind himself, and walks down the hallway into the living room, doing his best not to look too guilty.

“Hey, babe, you´re home early.”, he says with a smile. “Not that I´m complaining.”

He walks over and gives Thomas a kiss, who catches him by the waist when he is about to move away and presses another kiss to his lips.

“I wanted to surprise you.”, Thomas whispers in his ear, and Alex shudders. “I´ve had so little time for you. I want to make it up to you.”

He kisses Alex again, who lets out a soft moan as Thomas slips his hands under his shirt. He pulls it over Alexander´s head, tossing it to the floor, before connecting their lips again. Thomas starts walking them toward the bedroom and Alex snaps out of his dazed state. He breaks the kiss looking up at Thomas with a hopefully seductive – and not guilty – smile on his face.

“Why don´t you just fuck me on the couch?”

He sees Thomas´ eyes darken and draws him in for a passionate kiss.

“Someone´s eager, huh?”, Thomas growls once they part again.

He spins them around, pushing Alex onto the couch. Alex grins up at him and Thomas leans down and gives him a short kiss, before taking a step back.

“I´ll just go get the lube.”, he says with a wink.

Alex has to think quick, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Let me get it!”

Thomas stops, frowning at Alex.

“What? Why?”

Fuck, he hadn´t thought that far ahead.

“Uhm…”, Alex gives back eloquently, desperately trying to think of a good explanation.

Thomas takes a step toward the couch and Alex hurries to get into a sitting position to feel less vulnerable, blinking up at him.

“You´ve been acting strange since I got here.”, Thomas observes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What are you hiding in the bedroom that I shouldn´t see.”

“Nothing! I´m not hiding anything!”, Alex protests, doing his best not to cringe at how unbelievable that sounds even to himself.

Thomas glances at the closed bedroom door, and then back to his boyfriend. He bites his lower lip an expression of worry on his face.

“Why don´t you want me to into the bedroom, Alex?”, he asks quietly, and Alex can hear a slight tremble in his voice.

He gets up hastily and stumbles over to Thomas, bracing himself against his chest.

“It´s not what you think, I promise.”

Thomas nods, but Alex can still see a sliver of doubt in his eyes.

“I will show you when you promise not to be mad.”

“Depends on what you´re hiding in there.”, Thomas gives back with a small smile.

Alex laughs.

“Fair enough.”

He takes the older man´s hand and pulls him towards the bedroom. He feels his heart beating fast in his chest as he reaches for the doorknob. Alex looks back at Thomas once more.

“Whatever your reaction may be, just remember that you love me and that I love you.”

With that he opens the door, and Thomas looks past him into their bedroom.

“You have to be kidding me.”, he mutters.

He stares down at the brown cat that rubs its face against his leg, purring loudly. After a moment he looks back up at his boyfriend, who eyes him with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Isn´t he cute?”, Alex asks.

Thomas sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, massaging his temples, before he looks back at his boyfriend.

“Where did you even find it?”

“Him.”, Alex corrects. “It´s a boy.”

Thomas rolls his eyes and has to do his best not to smile.

“Alright, where did you find _him_?”

Alex gives him another sheepish smile.

“Down by the trashcans.”

Thomas lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Alex you can´t just bring-“

“I took him to the vet.”, the younger man rushes to say. “And I bathed him.”

At that he looks almost too proud for Thomas´ liking.

“Good god, Alex.”

Alexander takes a step forward, pressing himself against Thomas´ chest.

“Can we keep him? Please?”, he almost purrs.

Thomas groans.

“This is unfair. You can´t ask me that half naked and looking like this.”, he accuses, but there is no real heat behind his words.

Alex just gazes up at him with a pleading look in his eyes, until Thomas sighs.

“Fine. But he won´t sleep in our bedroom. And if he interferes with our sex life, I´m throwing him out.”

Alex laughs happily and presses a kiss to Thomas cheek, before he picks up the cat, cradling it in his arms.

“Did you hear Wash? You can stay.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, a warm smile on his face.

“What´s he called?”, he asks.

“Wash. Short for Washington.”

Thomas huffs.

“We are not calling our cat Washington.”

“But he already responds to that name!”, Alex whines, but Thomas just shakes his head.

“No. Our cat won´t be called after our boss. That´s my condition for keeping this thing.”

Alex pouts, but after a while he nods.

“Fine. But don´t call him thing, he is our son.”

“You are ridiculous.”, Thomas tells him, pressing a kiss to Alexander´s head. “The stray brings in a stray, I should have seen that coming.”

“Hey!”, Alex protests, but Thomas just grins.

He pets the cat, before taking it out of Alexander´s hands and puts it down on the floor.

“What-?”, Alex starts to ask, before Thomas cuts him off with a kiss and shoves him into the bedroom.

They fall onto the bed together, and Alex lets out a small squeak of surprise.

“Hi.”, Alex says softly, and Thomas gives him a smile.

“Hi, yourself.”, he gives back, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“You didn´t think I was cheating on you, did you?”, Alex asks quietly, and after a moment´s pause, Thomas shakes his head.

“No. I mean, sure I was worried, because you´ve been acting so strange, but I know you.”

“I love you.”

He pulls Thomas´ head down, kissing him deeply. They get interrupted by a loud crashing sound from the living room, and Alex curses.

“That´s Washington.”, he says, shoving Thomas off him.

As he runs out of the room, he hears Thomas calling after him: “We´re not calling him that!”


End file.
